Christen's tale
by thegideonstudio
Summary: A pokemon her trainer fall in love. (May become rated M at a later stage.)
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first story, but I thought I would dive right into my intended subject: pokephilia. Obviously this is rated m for M/F sexual content.

Ps im only 17 and so if this is kinda amateurish don't get annoyed, its based on what ive done with my girlfriend. This is why I also used my own name as the main character. all rights to the pokemon involved belong to the legal copyright holders, nintendo and game freak.

'Speech' is thought

"Speech" is spoken word

"**Speech" **is telepathy

(Character name) is a point of view change to the character named.

I watched Christen breath deeply as she slept next to me, my arm wrapped around her side. My gardevoir was my best friend, and we slept like this every night, so neither of us thought anything wrong with it. As I fell asleep myself, I began to think about her.

In my dream, we were sitting on a park bench surrounded by pokemon feeding them berries, and she was laughing at a joke I had just told, my arm wrapped around her. I looked at her beautiful white face and kis... no... this was wrong, and she would never feel that way about me. I shook the idea out of my head and went back to sleep.

(Pov changes to Christen)

I lay awake but still, savouring the feel of Lloyds arm around my stomach as I alwas did. His breathing slowly became deep and gradual, his scent blowing over my shoulder as I inhaled it quietly. He smelled slightly of sweat from the hard day of training, but I didn't mind; it was a familiar tinge on his usual smell. 'If I looked into his dream, would he notice?' I steeled my resolve as I gently moved his hand to mine, as physical contact helped my psychic connection; not that I needed it.

As I slipped into his imagination, I found myself in a park, and I threw myself behind a tree as I saw Lloyd sitting on a bench next to... me? He handed out berries to the pokemon that surrounded him, saving some for the other me. I watched as she laid her head on his shouder and laughed at something he said. He smiled at her and looked into her eyes and I gave a small gasp as he lowered his head into a kiss, when the dream started to fade, and I was pushed out as it ended.

I was shocked. I never thought that Lloyd had any sort of... feelings for me; past close friendship between pokemon and trainer, but this was different... this was... I didn't have words to describe it. It made me feel uneasy but it felt right. I held onto his arm wrapped around me, wishing for there to be more.

Despite my newfound relationship with someone I had thought would never feel this way about me, I left him to his dreams, and fell asleep, deciding not to mention my intrusion.

(Pov returns to Lloyd, blissfully unaware that Christen knows his secret feelings for her)

I woke up to Christen looking into my eyes.

"**Good morning**" her soft voice greeted me from my mind, and I gave a small shiver as I remembered my dream from last night. "Good morning" I ruffled her hair and she gave me an annoyed look, she hated when I did that, which only made me do it more often. I smiled as she sat up and used her powers to straighten her hair back to its usual green curls. She got out of bed.

"**Eyes closed**" her voice sounded in my head again and I hastily obeyed as she teleported her dress to the washing basket and replaced it with a clean, flowing gown. "**Done**"

I opened my eyes and looked at her, eyes tracing her curves for a moment. She appeared not to notice, and I praised Arceus that she hadn't. she turned around to face the mirror and began making ajustments to her hair and dress as I stepped into the bathroom to change into the clothes I had hung on the door the day before.

( back to Christen's pov)

I blushed hard as i turned to the mirror, pretending my hair wasn't right to cover my face. The look Lloyd had gave me when he opened his eyes... I felt so embarrassed, but at the same time... I felt amazing, as this was all the confirmation I needed over last night. Whether he agreed with himself about it, he thought about me the same way I did him, he wanted me. I decided I needed to do something about it, soon. we left the house and headed for the park.

Writing this was incredible fun, im already working on the second chapter. I think the sex will come up on the third or fourth chapter, but ill try hard to make it worth the wait, I just want to put the two into a situation that makes them reveal their love first. Please review with helpfull criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

'speech' is thought

"speech" is spoken word

"speech" is telepathy

( Character name ) is a point of view change to the character named.

(Lloyds pov)

As we approached the park I walked towards a table.

"Here why don't you sit here and I'll see if I can find us a snack."

The one thing I loved about this city was that the park was so rarely visited, there was no one ever around and there were still plenty of wild berries growing around.

I walked off the path into a thicker portion of the park. There were trees and bushes everywhere. I got down on my knees and started pulling off Cherri berries. I don't know how long I was there, but I was suddenly torn from a daze by a scream.

I ran back to the table to see Christen bleeding badly, being attacked by a flock of pigeys and pigeots. I pulled out her pokeball in an attempt to retreat her, but she was so badly damaged that the ball didn't recognise her.

I ran to her side, beating the swarming bird pokemon off her as I picked her up in my arms. despite being as tall as me, she weighed very little, and I ran to the pokemon center, shielding her body with mine as the attacks continued. I crashed through the doors of the building and managed a cry for help as I fell to the ground unconscious from the injuries.

I woke up to see Nurse Joy looking at me.

"you had quite the adventure" she said in a giggly voice.

I groaned as I sat up. My arms were covered in bandages.

"What happened to my arms?" I asked in shock.

"Well you came in, your shirt was torn and your arms and back were bloody. I counted at least 13 cuts that were deep and at least 25 that broke skin. You got really lucky. You and your Gardevoir."

"Where is she?" I demanded, launching my self of the hospital bed as I remembered what had happened. "Take me to her!"

"You really shouldn't be moving so do you promise if I take you to her you will stay and rest? The bed should be large enough to hold both of you if don't mind sharing with her."

I nodded and she walked me to Christen's room.

When I got in there, my gardevoir had bandages covering her arms, legs, and her chest. Her head was left mostly unscarred besides a cut running from her cheek to her lip.

"Christen," I said softly as I fell to my knees.

Nurse Joy stood behind me.

"Don't worry. She should be fine. Nothing is too terrible and she will recover within a few days. I would be more worried about yourself right now as your scars are a lot worse. Humans cannot take the same kind of damage as a pokemon for long.."

I nodded and sat next to Christen on the bed, and took hold of her hand. she had shown me how to open myself to be pulled into her consciousness a while back, and I now felt a tug as I was pulled into her mind.

I felt a cold breeze. 'Christen?' I called out in my head, and I felt another dragging sensation; then nothing.

Lloyd! What the hell happened? Where are we? This doesn't feel familiar."

It's ok. I need you to calm down alright? We are in a Poke center. Some pokemon attacked you at the park. I found you on the floor all bloody and still being attacked. I stole you away and ran you here.

Silence followed for a while, as if she were choosing her words very carefully.

"Th...thanks…"

"No problem, you would have done the same for me."

"I mean thanks for throwing yourself in there. Before blacking out I remember seeing your face close to mine and the Pidgeys attacking you. You shouldn't have done that… You could have been seriously hurt."

I fell silent, internally batling with myself whether I would tell her my feelings for her. Maybe if I did I could blame it on the painkillers... play it off... noone could intrude into the bond we were sharing but one wrong word and I could screw up a lifelong friendship.

"christen, can I tell you something?"

"anything"

"I... I like you more than ju... what I mean is you mean so much to..." I groaned at how bad this was.

"what im trying to say is.. I love you. not just as a friend, I truely love you so much.. if you want me to shut up please tell me to stop..."

It was an awkward silence for a while and just as I was panicing; about to take it all back and play it off as a joke, I felt something tearing me back to reality. As I opened my eyes Christen had wrapped her arms around me and was holding me in a kiss.

At first I was surprised but I leaned into it and slowly parted my mouth. Her tongue came in slowly and carefully and I rubbed mine against it. She started exploring the caverns of my mouth and I pushed my tongue into hers.

after what seemed an eternity, yet a length of time far too short, our faces parted and she smiled at me as she set her head back down on the pillow.

I wanted to say something, anything, but I collapsed onto the bed from exhaustion next to her before I could manage a word.


End file.
